


Royal Love

by guccixvans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccixvans/pseuds/guccixvans
Summary: Royal AU where Louis Tomlinson is bodyguard while Harry Styles is prince.





	Royal Love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finally write a fic after a very long time. I do have someone helping me review/edit my work, but if there are any mistakes we apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of my very first fic.

Chapter One

Today was the day that Louis Tomlinson was assigned to keep Prince Harry Edward Styles safe. Louis Tomlinson was told to keep it strictly professional, except Louis had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way. Deep-down, Louis knew he wouldn't be able to keep himself from falling for the prince. He definitely couldn't let this happen though. Louis was always different. Doncaster, the place Louis grew up, wasn't really accepting. This explains why he isn't going alone. He's going with her. Eleanor, the one person he wished didn't have to come with him. He was forced to bring her, even with her own knowledge on Louis' lack of interest in girls. He never liked girls. He always liked boys which made him different and isolated from the other guys in school.

 

Louis begins to pack up his things for the long trip. The crisp cold air hits his face as he walks straight through the door. He didn't realize it would get this cold in Doncaster, but knows it'll only be colder in London. Where he'll be, in the palace, protecting the prince himself.

 

Louis gets into the car and drives to the airport. In that very moment, Louis picks up his phone and texts his mum, " Hey Mum. I'm leaving right now. Please take care of yourself and the girls. I will come to visit very soon. Loads of love xx." Louis knows his mum won't answer the phone right now. She's at the hospital working her late night shift. Fortunately, Louis' mum was always supportive. She knew that Louis wasn't attracted to girls while he was growing up. He was always shy around the boys in primary school. Louis didn't like the idea of being away from home for maybe months or years. He may not ever see his mum or family ever again. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the airport. Shaking away from his thoughts, he takes his luggage from the trunk and walks into the airport.

 

Louis was dreading the airport since he knew she would be there. He would have to pretend to be happy with her when he wasn't at all. He doesn't like being around Eleanor when deep down inside he always felt wrong about it. She was always driving him crazy about what's the latest fashion. What makeup she needed buy. What she needs wear next week. Louis just wants to get this over with. He saw Eleanor walk into the airport with her luggage wearing a matching tracksuit. Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes as she approached him. She tried to give Louis a kiss on the cheek but he wasn't having it. "So let's go in line, I'm a bit tired and not in the mood to talk." She just stands there quietly as always. Louis goes through check in very quickly along with her. Once they boarded the airplane he thanked God that their seats weren't together. Instead, he was sitting next to a boy with brunette hair and vibrant blue eyes that he could stare into for days. The blue eyed boy had really nice eyes. "Hi, I'm Niall. Guess we're sitting together during this flight. It's nice to meet you." Louis could tell the boy had a bit of an Irish accent. He was Irish.

 

"I'm Louis. I guess we are lad." Louis smiles realizing it was going to be nice flight.

 

"Where ya headed?" Niall asks out of his curiosity.

 

"I'm going to London."

 

"Visiting family or friends I assume? Well, I'm going to go visit my best mates."

 

"I mean not really, I'm actually going there for work." Louis says in a serious tone.

 

"Oh that's sick."

 

Louis puts on his seatbelt such as Niall did. He was relaxed knowing that he was finally away from her. He needed to have a breather before arriving at the palace, where she would be alongside him most of the time. She was assigned to protect Princess Gemma, while he is protecting Prince Harry. Louis started thinking about how it feels to be the Prince. He assumes the Prince must be so beautiful in person, though he's only ever seen pictures of him. Louis always wanted to get to know the Prince, maybe even become friends if he was lucky. It all depends on how the Prince is. Hopefully everything turns out okay. He hopes one day he'll find someone who would love him for him.

 

Niall interrupts Louis' thoughts by asking him,"Hey! Louis I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with my friends when I'm at London. I mean you seem like a cool lad."

 

Louis didn't even know this man, but he didn't want to come off as rude so he agreed, "Sure, mate why not."

 

"I'll just text you my number if you want."

 

"That would be great." Louis said with a wide smile.

 

Niall smiles back as they exchange phone numbers. "Alright, Louis, I just saved your number hopefully we can meet up."

 

"We will, hopefully, if my work allows it." Louis says with an assuring smile.

 

After his conversation with Niall, the plane began to prepare for take off. Louis was looking at the window hoping he could see his mum again soon. Little did he know, it may have been his last time seeing his mum. He wondered how his mum would handle everything in the house with her late night shifts. Louis was the one who would take care of girls at night. He knew that his little sister would come up to his room, because she's prone to nightmares every single night. On top of that, his parents are going through a divorce . Knowing what his mum was going through made it even harder for Louis to leave in the first place. He felt terrible not being able to hug his mum goodbye as well. "Louis, lad. Do you want something to eat. You look kind of upset." Niall asks.

 

"Um, no I'm alright mate."

 

"Alright."

 

Louis was happy sitting next Niall the entire flight. He didn't feel like he was sitting next a stranger but a best friend. Unbeknownst to Louis, he indeed was sitting right next to his future best friend, as he will be spending a lot of time with Niall at the palace. At least for the summer.


End file.
